


The Walking Dead: Inevitable Termination

by TheWritingDead



Series: The Walking Dead: Inevitable Termination [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Battle, Blood and Gore, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Flashbacks/Memories, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sex, Survival Horror, Suspense, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDead/pseuds/TheWritingDead
Summary: The current year is unknown and humans are nowhere near where they thought they would be. The world has become over run by the dead and with groups of survivors attempting to rebuild a society, challenges approach from left and right.However, an end to the madness may be closer than anyone expects.





	1. Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers,
> 
> This is my first work on Ao3. I hope you enjoy.  
> Feel free to leave me constructive criticism, suggestions, or encouragement.  
> All will be taken into account.
> 
> Best,  
> Kadmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the training session came to an end, the trainer shouted "Halt!" and all the dogs obediently went about their ways, ceasing any form of violence or defense. The trainer then removed her full-face helmet and walked towards the shack on the left nearest to the entrance. Negan's gaze instantly shifted to the familiar-looking woman and his jaw dropped. 'Lucille,' Negan thought. 'She... She looks just like Lucille..."

'We are right back where we started,' Negan thought, reflecting everything that had happened within a matter of seconds. Rick's team had retaliated, killed a good chunk of his best men, and Sasha ended up dead somehow. 'How could this have played out the way that it did?' His thoughts were racing at this point. He made sure that the Underground people were offered a better deal for this very reason - so that the Saviors were in for a surefire win. To him, his plan wasn’t badly thought out in the slightest – no – someone had to have planned all of this; Sasha’s unexplainable death, King Ezekiel’s impeccable timing. In the end, he was now planning for a war between the Saviors and not only Alexandria, but the Hilltop and the Kingdom as well.

Negan ordered Dwight, Simon, and the rest of his men to start planning and preparing immediately while he took off to clear his head and maybe come up with some plans of his own. The alone time he had was rare considering he was always being guarded or questioned about something irrelevant by his men, but this alone time is exactly what got him through stressful and confusing times like this so he wouldn't break down and kill every last one of his men for pestering him. Thus far, he has managed to maintain them right where he wanted them: obeying his orders and putting their lives on the line for his. Convincing these idiots was easier than he had thought.

Once Negan had tipped off Simon and slipped out of the Sanctuary, he decided on the quietest vehicle out of his satisfying selection to take him hunting for survivors he could recruit to work for him. He hadn't expected Rick to take out as many has he had. Luckily, finding new surviving groups was easy; they were always desperate for supplies, shelter, and someone to follow that they believed they could trust. However, he refused to take over just any group. They had to be desperate yet still look strong enough to get their assigned job done correctly - and sometimes, if Negan was lucky, he would find himself another beautiful wife to take back to camp. Since the outbreak, he hadn't considered himself a "one-woman man". Especially seeing as anyone who he may slightly grow feelings for could be taken away from him in an instant by the undead. It had happened too many times before.

-

As expected, Simon radioed Negan not too much later,

"Hey, Boss. We're runnin' low on ammo and we are gonna need weapons for the new recruiters."  
"What are you asking me, Simon?" Negan grumbled.  
"Oh-uh... Well, do you recommend we send out a team to scavenge from other groups?" Simon stuttered.  
"Yeah, but make sure they head north. I am busy down here and I do not need any more fucking distractions." Negan commanded.  
"Yes, sir."

Negan rolled his eyes and slid the radio back in his pant pocket, ensuring the volume was down this time. He passed a sign that read, "Welcome to Fredericksburg, Virginia" and parked his vehicle in the woods nearby, deciding that being on foot would be his quietest choice from here on out. To his surprise, he could already hear a group of survivors nearby laughing and clinking what he assumed to be liquor bottles together. 'Not too quiet or careful. It's as if they're asking to be ambushed by walkers' he thought. Displeased with the impression given off from the group, he continued deeper into the forest; occasionally puncturing walker skulls on the way.

After stumbling upon countless dissatisfying groups, Negan scratched his stubble in frustration and began to head in the opposite direction. It seemed that every group he found was either filled with sniveling pussies bitching about the end of the world or jackasses celebrating it - and what really got him was how both groups had survived this long. He had wasted about three hours walking and was growing more irritated at his lack of progress. On top of that, he had to deal with his workers back at camp who were completely lost without him within just ten minutes of his absence.

Nearing his vehicle, Negan suddenly heard loud conversation from a few yards away. Considering he had been in this situation countless times by now, he assumed the noise came from another obnoxious group of survivors, shook his head, and continued to the driver's side door. After opening the car door and settling himself in, a loud bark broke his pessimistic thoughts. Taken aback, he processed what he heard and slowly emerged from his seat. 'Was that the bark of a Great Pyrenees?' he contemplated. He hadn't seen any animals other than King Ezekiel's tiger and various wildlife he had hunted for survival - much less a "house pet". However, he could recognize that bark anywhere. Prior to the outbreak, he owned two Great Pyrenees and had raised them with his girlfriend. To his dismay, he had come home to her finishing the last of the two before charging him next. It had been quite a sight.

The discovery piqued his interest. If this mutt had made it this far into an apocalyptic hell, it just might be able to battle alongside him and possibly, terrify worthy survivors into working for him. A smirk slithered its way across his lips as he quietly shut his car door ventured further towards the sound.

\--

Upon tracking down the voices and occasional barking, Negan stood silently behind an overgrown oak tree just fifty feet from the camp's gated entrance. While scanning the area for any sign of animals, he noted that the setup was surprisingly impressive. There were small shacks on both sides of the camp that appeared to be a combination of shops and homes. He also spotted a large, flourishing garden of various vegetables and fruits further in the back. How could he have not discovered this place sooner? Better yet, how could his men have not spotted it?

While further scanning his surroundings, Negan finally spotted the breathtaking Great Pyrenees he had heard just minutes before and his eyes widened. The mutt looked two hundred pounds and had a thick white coat that only made him look five times larger. It appeared that he and a dozen other large dogs were in the process of training to attack threats by a person in a bulky, padded black suit. The fierce canine attacked with precision, lacking any sort of fear - yet cleanly avoiding any threatening advances from the trainer. Negan wanted that dog. Hell, the minute he had decided that, the dog became his.

After the training session came to an end, the trainer shouted "Halt!" and all the dogs obediently went about their ways, ceasing any form of violence or defense. The trainer then removed her full-face helmet and walked towards the shack on the left nearest to the entrance. Negan's gaze instantly shifted to the familiar-looking woman and his jaw dropped. 'Lucille,' Negan thought. 'She... She looks just like Lucille..."

Negan instinctively ran to her and jumped over the gate so that he could embrace her and explain the hell of a nightmare he had about the undead killing millions of people everywhere and what he thought was the death of their two beloved Great Pyrenees. Whenever Negan's mind jolted back into reality, he realized his actions and panicked, quickly plummeting to the ground and smacking his back against the trainer's shack. Groaning, he swiftly scrambled to his feet and pressed his back against the shack's exterior, anticipating the possible discovery the woman - or any resident for that matter, could make. He had no idea who could have seen or heard him and quickly began developing explanations for his whereabouts and actions.

Ten minutes passed and there were no signs that the camp's residents recognized his appearance. He cursed himself for being a careless fool. Lucille was dead and he had already accepted that. He came for the mutt and then he was out of here like he planned. He could send out his men to make an appearance and take over this camp some other time - but still... He couldn't shake what he had seen. That woman was a badass if he had ever seen one. Her wavy black hair poured out of the helmet as soon as she had removed it, barely past her small, perky breasts. He normally would have chalked himself up to being extremely horny as he usually was whenever he saw an attractive woman, but this was different. Her emerald eyes and golden skin combined with her delicate facial structure is what made this different. She was almost identical to Lucille. Although, Lucille was much more beautiful and this trainer was obviously much younger than she was. Negan couldn't remember his exact age since the outbreak, but based off his graying beard and developing fine lines, he assumed he was in his mid-forties and this woman look a little over half of his age. This, of course, was no big deal since most of his wives looked around the same age and he always preferred the younger ladies.

Negan carefully snuck around the trainer's shack and peered through one of her windows, barely able to see a thing because of her damn curtains. This surely had been easier than he thought, but still, something annoying always had to get in the way of his fun. He finally spotted her and quickly moved in and out of sight to avoid being noticed, occasionally keeping an eye out for people around him. She shoved each part of her bulky armor off and tossed the pieces into a basket. Negan gawked like a young school boy as he analyzed her curves in her laced underwear and push-up bra. He normally felt guilty for looking at any of his wives this way, but this woman looked just like Lucille and any sort of negative feedback from his dirty actions withered away. Plus, he was the man in charge at the Sanctuary. He got what he wanted when he wanted and he never wanted to appear as a soft marshmallow of a man with any sort of weak feelings.

A loud knocking on the woman's door nearly made Negan stumble to the ground. He looked at the door nervously, staying hidden, as the woman slipped on one of her loose t-shirts and a pair of black cargo shorts before briskly walking to her front door. Whenever she opened it, she was greeted by a very short, scruffy man with a fedora.

"Charlotte, always a pleasure to see you." He spoke.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Lassiter. What can I do for you?" Charlotte spoke cheerfully.  
"I just came to inform you that your sister is recovery incredibly. As you know, we removed the entire left arm in order to avoid the possible spread of infection and right now, it is looking like it hasn't traveled any further." He answered.

Charlotte hugged the doctor while thanking him repetitively, offering him two packs of his favorite snack: "Little Debbie's Caramel Cookie Bars". Negan hated the damn things. He never liked sweets much less sticky, processed caramel, but the man seemed a little too excited and thanked her for her scavenging. Charlotte then shut the door, latched it, and then walked somewhere out of Negan's sight. He groaned and sat on the grass beneath the window and against the shack, planning his escape back to the Sanctuary and figuring out what and how he was going to steal that massive, trained Great Pyrenees and now, that gorgeous little Lucille doppelganger.

"Who the fuck are you?" a voice then boomed beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of "The Walking Dead: Inevitable Termination".  
> If you would like to keep up with my posts or just want to give feedback, feel free to follow me on Twitter @KadmosAuthor
> 
> Best,  
> Kadmos


	2. Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'This woman has no idea who she is messing with,' Negan thought, 'if she knew what I've done - who I really am, she would have killed me the minute she saw me. She is trusting and foolish. Just like Lucille... On top of that, it's almost dark out and I know for damn sure that Simon and Dwight are runnin' around my Sanctuary with their fucking heads chopped off.'
> 
> Charlotte interrupted his thoughts,  
> "Please, just one night, Negan..."

Nothing frightened Negan anymore. Much less a short, nagging man clenching his beloved candy bars protectively. In any other situation like this, he would have laughed his ass off and smacked the holy hell out of him just to save time. The tempting thoughts caused him to tighten his grip on Lucille. He wondered for a moment if this would be a bad idea considering he and the man - he had come to know as Dr. Lassiter - were standing right outside of Lucille doppelganger's shack. Crushing in the head of the doctor saving her sister's life was definitely not the first impression he wanted to make on her.

As all the thoughts were snaking around his mind, Negan grew more irritated at the fact he was questioning himself so much. He was always a decisive man who did whatever he wanted regardless of the consequences, and some insignificant girl was not going to change that. His smile grew menacing, laughing, as he revealed Lucille to Dr. Lassiter from behind his back and spoke.

"I'm-"

Negan was quickly shoved to the ground, completely ruining his threatening intro. Grunting, he rolled over on his back to see Charlotte aiming her glock 19 at him. Seeing her up close and threatening only made his desires intensify. Dr. Lassiter darted to Charlotte's side, retrieving his pocket knife.

"Who are you and why are you near my house?" Charlotte questioned.  
"I was about to inform your daddy here of that exact answer," Negan chuckled, picking himself up and dusting off, "Before I was rudely interrupted during my kind greeting. Is this how you treat all of your guests?"

Charlotte glared, looking the man up and down. He didn't seem threatening and she felt a little guilty for coming across so violently. However, she had seen plenty of shit go down with survivors she thought she could trust - ones she had once considered family. She didn't want to make that same mistake again by trusting just anyone.

"I apologize," she began, "My name is Charlotte. This here is Dr. Lassiter."  
"We've met," Negan smirked, shaking the nervous doctor's hand, "Nice place ya got here! What do you call it?"  
"The Wilderness. We've worked hard to get where we are now. I would like to know who you are and where you're from." Charlotte reminded him.  
"Oh, of course! How rude of me... I'm Negan," he replied sarcastically, thinking for a moment. It would be best to keep the Sanctuary quiet for now. Appearing as an innocent survivor on his own would earn their trust much quicker than them knowing who he really was.  
"I'm actually on my own out here. I've had groups from time to time, but they just seem to be dyin' as quick as they come." he sighed.  
"I know how that is. I'm sorry about that and for my actions earlier. Could I make it up to ya by showin' you around?" Charlotte offered, smiling gently.

Her smile imprinted in Negan's mind. She looked even more like Lucille up close and her smile only weakened any sort of aggression he had previously.

"Why I'd love that." he responded, all traces of sarcasm and anger fleeing from his voice.

Charlotte led the way as Negan passed her, Dr. Lassiter suddenly grabbing her arm.

"Charlotte, you have always been to kind for your own good. I don't trust this bastard. Didn't you see him threatening me with that damn baseball bat of his? He is lyin' straight to our faces!" Dr. Lassiter insisted.  
"Dr. Lassiter, please, he wasn't threatening you. He was probably just alarmed."  
"Is that so? Then why did I catch him peepin' through your window?"  
"He wasn't! My curtains were closed. It was bad timing and you know that!" Charlotte replied defensively.  
"Just please be careful. You can't trust anyone in this new fucked up world..." he sighed, shifting his gaze to the ground.

Charlotte nodded at him with a smile, offering a quick hug before catching up with Negan. The last thing she wanted to do was put her community in danger, but she also believed Dr. Lassiter was overreacting. He had been around since the community first developed; whenever it was just her, her sister, and three other survivors they had met along the way. They had grown to be family and had been through hell and back numerous times just to build the community to where it was now; safe and full of hard-working people.

"This is Dr. Lassiter's medical office," Charlotte explained, pointing at a small house with a decorative red cross decal printed on the front door, "He shares this office with Dr. Weston, our camp's maternity doctor. It's no Baylor Hospital, but it's way more than enough in times like this."

She continued walking Negan around the community that she had worked so hard to build from the ground up. The garden grew more than enough food everyone and the livestock, consisting of cows and chickens, always provided fresh milk and eggs. The community was blooming so quickly that its members were able to start a school and began the process of getting everyone out of shacks and into houses.

Charlotte explained everything about the Wilderness with overwhelming enthusiasm. Negan did his best to pay attention, but all he could do was stare at her beauty. He analyzed every curve and crease with her every facial expression. He knew she had built this place up on her own. He could see it, but she was just too humble to take any sort of credit for it. She was the strongest woman he had ever met, yet she was the most tender. He was beginning to drift again - beginning to believe that she was his Lucille. In his haze of nostalgia, Negan stepped in front of Charlotte, looking down into her beautiful viridescent eyes. Confused, Charlotte returned his gaze with a questioning look.

"You're just the most beautiful thing..." Negan whispered.  
"What...?" Charlotte questioned, stunned, but also flattered.

Negan suddenly replayed his words in his mind, panicked, and quickly walked away from Charlotte, "I really need to get back! It's late and-"  
"Woah, woah! What is this about, Negan?" Charlotte darted in his path, "Back where? I thought you were on your own! And what was the deal with your random compliment?"  
"Look, I am on my own. I meant back to wandering, y'know?" Negan responded, annoyed with his pitiful lie.  
"You don't need to go back out there. At least stay here until you know where you're going," Charlotte insisted, taking his hands, "please."  
"Why do you care? You don't even know me!" Negan exclaimed angrily, still holding onto Charlotte's hand.  
"I just... I just have a good feeling about you, okay? You seem like a good man, and I don't want to see you torn to bits by the undead. Too many good people have gone that way here..." Charlotte's gaze shifted downward.

'This woman has no idea who she is messing with,' Negan thought, 'if she knew what I've done - who I really am, she would have killed me the minute she saw me. She is trusting and foolish. Just like Lucille... On top of that, it's almost dark out and I know for damn sure that Simon and Dwight are runnin' around my Sanctuary with their fucking heads chopped off.'

Charlotte interrupted his thoughts,  
"Please, just one night, Negan..."

Her words were so pure and sincere in comparison to his inappropriate thoughts that could easily taint her innocent ears. All Negan could do was weigh his options. Should he stay and risk his men losing their shit badly enough to come and search for him? Or should he head back to the Sanctuary and play it safe so he can come up with a plan to take what he wants from the Wilderness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter of "The Walking Dead: Inevitable Termination".  
> If you would like to keep up with my posts or just want to give feedback, feel free to follow me on Twitter @KadmosAuthor
> 
> Best,  
> Kadmos


End file.
